Resisting is too Troublesome
by thedogstarfoundhiswolf
Summary: "I only wanted to come to Konoha cause I knew I could see you again." Her cheeks turned pink. "You know, so I could tease you again. I wanted to check and see if you were being a crybaby." Shika/Tema - OneShot!


**You're the strength I need to fight,**

**You're the reason I still try,**

**I'm the moth and you're the light,**

**Use these wings so I can fly (I can fly)**

**-Ashley, Escape the Fate**

* * *

I don't think I had ever been so nervous in my entire life. People had always teased me about being too care-free and lazy, but in all honesty, they couldn't be further from the truth. Especially right now. I felt so wound up that I could barely move. Except for the fact that my legs wouldn't stop jumping up and down and my eyes were restlessly shifting from left to right. Obviously I was waiting for someone. And _obviously _that someone was the blond haired and green eyed woman walking towards me at that very moment.

I stood as soon as I saw her, my heart doing somersaults in my chest. It was a strange feeling.

"Temari," I said easily, feigning nonchalance. She grinned and sat down on the bench that I had been panicking on. She patted the seat beside her and I sat, clenching my hands in my lap. "Thanks for meeting me here."

"It's no problem," she said casually, relaxing. "Today was my day off anyway, and I was itching for something to do." She glanced at me with a smile. "So what did you want?"

I shrugged, attempting to be as relaxed as her. "I don't know. I was bored, and you were the first person I could think of."

"How sweet," she sat forward and rested her head in her hands, staring at me. "So Mr. Lazy, since I'm here now, what do you want to talk about? Or is there something else you wanted to do?"

I frowned. "Well, I didn't think that through," I lied. "What would you like to do?"

"I would have preferred sleeping in," she sighed, leaning back again so she could look at the sky. The sun was shining brightly and burning too hot for comfort. She sighed, content, and closed her eyes. "But you know that it's too hard to sleep, let alone sleep _in_. You of all people should know that. How long has it been since the war ended? I can't keep track."

"Almost a year," I said quietly, watching her. "Eleven months and three days to be exact."

"That's right," she opened her eyes. There was sadness in them. "How are you feeling, Shikamaru?"

"I could be better." I shrugged, looking down at my hands. "It's still weird not having them with me, you know. The house is really empty without my mom nagging at me and my dad all the time. The first week I pretended they were just away on vacation or something. But I can't pretend forever. I have to get over it someday."

"You get used to it." She turned her head so she could offer an encouraging smile. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Gaara is getting married soon." She let out a rueful chuckle. "My youngest brother, the antisocial one, is getting married before his older sister. Do you remember a few years ago he trained a girl when we first opened up the Academy in Suna? They were friends for a while. He proposed a few weeks ago. She was so excited."

"That's awesome," I nodded. "Congratulations. I honestly didn't expect that from him."

"Neither did Kankuro and I, but things happen." Temari closed her eyes again. "Naruto was excited to hear about it too. He insisted we come and stay here for a while so we could all celebrate together. Want to know a secret?"

Her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling. "Sure."

"I only wanted to come to Konoha cause I knew I could see you again." Her cheeks turned pink. "You know, so I could tease you again. I wanted to check and see if you were being a crybaby."

I chuckled. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"Flattered," she said quietly. "It was a compliment, dummy."

I smiled and nodded, feeling very aware of what I was holding in my pocket. I shifted in my seat, but there was no way I could get comfortable. Temari opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes narrowing slightly as she studied me.

"Do you have ants in your pants or something?"

"No," I said. "This bench is just not all that comfortable."

"Why don't we go for a walk then?"

I nodded and stood immediately. "That sounds like a great idea."

She stood and we started walking with no direction in mind. I stared at the ground with my hands in my pockets. I clutched a small box in my left hand, turning it around and around, wondering when the right time would be to bring up the subject. I didn't know how much longer she would be staying here. Just because Naruto had the authority to keep them here, it didn't mean they could stay forever. They would have to leave eventually; they had their own village to look after. The Kazekage couldn't stay for much longer.

"Temari-"

"Shikamaru-"

"You go first."

"No, you. You spoke first," she was holding back a grin.

I grimaced and shook my head. "Ladies first."

"I almost forgot how stubborn you are," she rolled her eyes. "I can't remember what I was going to say, so by default, you have to talk now."

"I almost forgot how difficult you are." I took my hands out of my pockets. "How much longer are you going to be in Konoha?"

She pursed her lips, thinking. "Gaara doesn't seem like he wants to leave, but he knows he can't stay for long. I would assume we'll leave within the next day or so. We've been here for a week already. Kankuro has put on a little weight since being here. I didn't think he liked ramen so much. Why?"

"Konoha has the best ramen," I nodded. " And no reason I guess… I don't know." I shook my head and laughed. "Just ignore me. What were you going to say?"

"Shikamaru," she sighed. She grabbed my arm and forced me to stop walking so she could stand in front of me. "Ever since the first day I met you, you've never had an unimportant thing to say. Now, I want you to tell me whatever it was you were actually going to say. If you don't, I'm going to bribe Gaara to stay here a little longer, if only for the sole purpose of making you talk."

I shrugged. "You can do that. It would actually make things easier." I paused to think. "Honestly, there really isn't much to say. All I have to do is show you, but to be honest, I don't really know if that would actually convey what I'm trying to say. I really have put way too much thought into this, but probably only because you came here so suddenly and I had no time to actually do anything. I thought about doing something a little more elaborate but I didn't know exactly what you wouldn't liked to do so-"

"Shikamaru, you're rambling like an idiot." She smiled teasingly. "If there isn't much to say, just show me and get it over with. You're talking too much."

I bit back a smile and looked down at the ground. I reached into my left pocket and pulled out a little wooden box. She took it out of my outstretched hand, examining it. She looked at me, obviously confused.

"Just open it." I said.

She took the lid off and almost instantly her eyes widened. "Shikamaru, I-"

"I know it's not much, but I bought it after I had already spent all my money on this months groceries. I can always buy you one that's better if you don't like it-"

"I can't believe it." She said quietly. I smiled a little and took the box from her. Nestled in the center was a delicate looking silver ring, a small diamond as green as her eyes sitting on the top. I took it out of the box, put the box back in my pocket, and grabbed her left hand.

"I know there are certain traditions that go along with this, but I'm not very traditional." I shrugged and slid the ring onto her finger, but didn't let go of her hand. "My dad told me that when he asked my mom to marry him, he rambled for almost half an hour and she didn't interrupt him once. And then he gave her a ring. He told me she hit him." I laughed, remembering her reaction when he told me that part. "I thought about being traditional. You know, taking you out and getting down on one knee and everything, but I just-"

"It doesn't suit you." She said, staring at their hands in wonder. "I would've hit you, too."

"That's nice to know," I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm glad I didn't do it then."

She laughed; it was a breathy laugh-almost like she was finding it difficult to breathe. "Shikamaru, I can't even find the words to say right now."

"It's about time." I muttered. I took a step forward, pulling her towards me. "I'm not very good at things like this, so I'm just glad you aren't making fun of me."

"You're not just a crybaby," she held my hand tighter. "Now I can see that you're a sap, too."

"I spoke too soon."

"You always do."

I looked down again at the ring on her finger and couldn't help but smile. She still hadn't said no, took it off, and threw it at me. I guess that meant she wanted to say yes. My biggest fear was that she could say no and throw the ring at me. I don't know why I had imagined that scenario so many times, but anything was possible when it involved Temari.

"You're thinking again." She said quietly. "What are you thinking about?"

"The fact that you haven't said yes yet."

"Do I need to?" She frowned, stepping closer. "I think the fact that I haven't said no yet should be encouraging."

"It is," I admitted, tugging on her hand. She moved closer. "It is very encouraging. But I'd like to hear it if it's all the same to you."

Temari reached up and placed her right hand on the back of my neck. She pulled me down until her lips were at my ear. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes, you big idiot. I'll marry you."


End file.
